A Secret
by ahamandturkeysandwhich
Summary: What happens when Naruto and Kiba get stuck in SNJ? Read to find out.


A Secret

This is a KibaSaku. Don't like don't read. This is my very first story so don't say anything mean. You can tell me what I can do to make it better or something.

(Oneshot)

* * *

Kiba looked out the window of his small apartment, holding a picture of Sakura in his hand. He'd had a secret crush on her for a while now, but nobody but himself knew.  
"Knock Knock"  
*Who could that be?* Thought Kiba.  
He stuffed the photo in a drawer and went to open the door.  
*Why is this idiot here??? Ugh...*  
"Hi Kiba!! Believe it!" Kiba's energetic friend Naruto exclaimed.  
"Um... Why are you here???"  
"Remember silly!! I had a suprise for you!"  
*Oh yeah... I almost forgot.*  
"Okey!! I dare you to-"  
"Naruto! Is this part of that stupid Truth or Dare game that we played with the guys the other day???"  
"Maybe... Believe it!"  
"Okay. I dare you to not say Believe it!!! for a month."  
"No Kiba! It's my turn!!!" Naruto replied, a little annoyed, "I dare you to do Sexy no Jutsu!!!!"  
"What?!?!" Kiba asked, suprised. "No way!"  
"Come on Kiba!! You have to!!!"  
*Sigh* "Fine. But if you say "Believe it" again this week, you owe me twenty bucks."  
"Okay Ki-"  
"I'm not done yet. If something happens... I'm gonna hurt you."  
"Okay! Belie-" Naruto remembered the dare.  
Kiba stood there, hating himself for what he was about to do. "Sexy no Jutsu!". A cloud of smoke surrounded him. He/she wasn't naked. He/she was wearing his/her usual sweat shirt, but Kiba's hair was longer and pulled back into a long ponytail.  
"Okay. How do you get out of this stupid jutsu??" Kiba said.  
"It's easy. Just um.... well...."  
*Oh shit. Kiba's gonna kill me.*  
"So Naruto?????"  
"Umm... I don't know." Naruto retorted nervously, "Here. Sexy no Jutsu!"  
He did the same as Kiba had, and stood there.  
"Okay. Watch me Kiba." Naruto formed his hands into signs. "Reverse!" Nothing happened.  
"Naruto... You're the stupidest asshole that I've ever met. How can you not know how to do this?!?!?!"  
"Sorry!!"  
*Kami... I'll just go to Lady Hokage.*  
After a painful walk to Tsunade's office from the apartment, Kiba had punched Naruto in the stomach atleast thirty times.  
"Hello!!!" Kiba knocked on the door. He was suprised by his voice.  
"Damnit... I hear snoring." Kiba said.  
After an hour of yelling, Shizune finally came to open the door.  
"What is it?? Oh. You must be knew to the village. What fan I do for you?"  
"We need to talk to Gran- er... Lady Tsunade."  
"Okay" replied Shizune. She led them to Tsunade, who was happily sleeping.  
"TSUNADE!!!!" screamed Shizune, waking the hokage.  
"Hmmm???"  
"These two girls need to speak with you."  
Shizune left the room.  
*Those two look awfully familar.* she thought.

Whaddya want Naruto?? I know that's you." exclaimed Tsunade.  
"Uh... I don't know how to get out of this form."  
"Let me see..." She took a look at them. "I dunno either."  
"What?!?!?!?!?!" both Kiba and Naruto yelled.  
"You two just stay calm. Kiba, don't kill Naruto. You'll just have to stay like this until I find a cure."  
*Maybe this is why Shikamaru always says "Troublesome." It is.*  
"You two can just stay with Sakura and Ino." Kiba felt weird just hearing the mention of her, " Don't tell them who you really are. They will kill you too. Now, names. Naruto, you'll be Narita. Kiba, you can be Kibako. Go now."  
Kiba wanted to kill Naruto. He punched him another sixty times on the way to Sakura's and Ino's.  
"You can be with Sakura. I'll go with Ino." said "Narita".  
(I'll call Kiba and Naruto Kibako and Narita.)

The two split up and walked to the houses. Kibako reached Sakura's. She felt uncomfortable doing this. He knocked on the door. Sakura quickly came to open the door.  
"Hi! Who are you? New here?"  
"Um... Yeah." Kibako said in her best "girly" voice, "Tsunade told me to come her to stay with you. I'm Kibako."  
"Oh! Cool name. There's this boy I like who has those same red tatoos on his cheeks!" Sakura giggled.  
Kiba was stunned. He wanted to hear more. "What's his name?"  
"Oh. Kiba."  
Kibako tried to keep her cool, "Oh. I uh- have a... boyfriend. His uh name us uh..."  
*THINK KIBA THINK!!!*  
"Uh... His name is... Zabino!!!"  
*Smooth Kiba.*  
"Hmm... Well, come on in! It's getting a little chilly isn't it!" said Sakura.  
It was late, Kibako and Sakura had some cup noodles for dinner. Kibako slept in the "guest room." He wanted some time to think.  
He lay in the bed for a while.  
*Was she serious? Did she know it was me? Did I look really stupid? Ah! My nail broke!!! Nice one Kiba. Wow even scaring myself... I better text Naruto.  
Kibako took her cell phone out of her sweatshirt. He checked it.  
"Five New Messages"  
"From Naruto: Help!  
From Naruto: No! The mall!  
From Naruto: Ahhhhhhh!  
From Naruto: WTF!!!!  
from Naruto: Ino is a 'tard. :(  
*Oh god. I shouldn't text him now. Probably getting a manicure.* Kibako joked. *I'll text Tsunade*  
"Knock knock"  
*Hmmm?????*  
Kiba went to open the door.  
"It's time to wake up!!!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"What?!?! It's only 3!!"  
"No silly!!" Sakura said while opening the curtains. Light flooded into the room.  
*Holy shit!!! Is it really that late?*  
"Come on! Let's go the mall!"  
*Fuck...*  
After Sakura dragged Kibako to the mall, she was wondering where to go first.  
"Ah!!! Let's go to Victoria's Secret! I need some new bras."  
*No no no!!!*  
"Okay! Let's go!"  
*No!!!!!!!!*  
Sakura had finally convinced Kibako to go with her.  
(At the shop)  
"Kibako! Do you need some new bras or something???" Asked Sakura while looking through a stack of clothes.  
"Umm... O... kay?" said Kibako sounding like a question rather than an answer.  
"Great!"  
*Kiba, you're such an idiot...*  
After a painful hour in Victoria's Secret, the two had finally gotten what they "needed."  
"Where should we go now? I'm kinda tired." Sakura said while standing outside of the mall. Suddenly, her face lit up as if she had thought of the best idea in the world.  
*This better be good*  
"Lets go raid Kiba-kun's house! Someone told me that he was gone on a mission!"  
*I don't think that was very good.*  
"Maybe not..." Sakura thought over it...  
*Yes yes yes yes!*  
"No. Let's go!"  
*God dammit*  
Suddenly Kibako's phone began vibrating.  
*Please don't be the idiot...* Kibako thought as she/he took it out of his/her pocket. It was Tsunade.  
"One second Sakura."  
Kibako picked up.  
"What is it?"  
"I kind of found a cure."  
"What?"  
"It should wear off."  
"Thats all you found out???"  
"I better go."  
"W-wait!"  
She'd already hung up.  
"Okay. Can we go now?!?!"  
"Ugh... Okay."  
"Yay!!!"  
Sakura again, basically had to drag Kibako to his/her own house.  
"Okay. He usually leaves his door unlocked. Let's see... It's open! Come on!"  
Kiba was regretting this now.  
Sakura started looking through drawers, opening doors, running around. Kiba silently headed to the bathroom.  
*Okay... I'll just sit here and wait."  
Meanwhile outside the bathroom...  
"Ooh... Ah... What's this? I don't think I've looked in this drawer yet!!" This was the drawer of which Kiba stuffed the picture of Sakura into. She roughly opened the drawer and gasped. She picked up the picture...  
Meanwhile...  
*Come on!! Hurry up!!!*  
"Poof!"  
"Okay." He just turned back to normal. He unlocked the door and walked outside. Sakura wasn't exactly sure what was happening.  
When Kiba saw the picture in her hand, he walked over. Sakura was still shocked.  
Kiba kissed her, and this is the end.

* * *

Sorry. I didn't tell you the ending part about Naruto. I wasn't planning to write a NaruIno. Just KibaSaku.

Thank you! This is my first story, so no mean comments. I'll take suggestions though except for NaruHina, or any other crazy pairings. I'm sorry if Sakura seemed a little too fan girlyish.


End file.
